


Burnout

by voldynose



Series: trying to be more than what we are [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Filipino, M/M, Tagalog, implied jeongcheol, isko au seventeen
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 07:51:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11916450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voldynose/pseuds/voldynose
Summary: Matagal nang nasasaktan si Mingyu.Maligayang buwan ng wika!





	Burnout

**Author's Note:**

> Maligayang buwan ng wika! Pag pasensyahan niyo na itong fic na to, wala lang akong magawa.

_O wag kang tumingin_

_Ng ganyan sa 'kin_

_Wag mo akong kulitin_

_Wag mo akong tanungin_

Umuulan nung tumawag si Wonwoo sa kanya. Nagbabasa siya ng libro tungkol sa Chemistry sa library nang siya’y tumawag. Lumabas si Mingyu ng library at sinagot ito.

 

“Mingyu asan ka?” agad na tanong ni Wonwoo pagka-sagot ni Mingyu ng cellphone niya.

“Nasa library bakit?” sagot ni Mingyu.

“Punta ka dito sa tambayan natin dali! Emergency!!” sigaw ni Wonwoo, sabay baba ng cellphone.

“Hello?! Bakit ano meron? Oi!”

 

Agad-agad na tumakbo muli si Mingyu papunta sa loob ng library para maayos ang kanyang mga gamit at tumakbo sa parking lot para magpunta sa kanilang tambayan na nasa kabilang lupalop pa ng university.

 

Nagkakilala si Mingyu at Wonwoo nung sumali ng Music Circle si Mingyu. Isang organisasyon sa kanilang unibersidad. Si Wonwoo and unang member na kumausap kay Mingyu at simula nun ay naging magkaibigan na sila.

 

Nag-park si Mingyu sa tapat ng building kung saan nakapwesto ang kanilang tamabayan. Dala-dala ang kanyang cellphone at bag, pumasok siya sa tamabayan nila at nakitang nag gigitara lamang si Wonwoo.

 

“Anong emergency? Anong meron? Anong nangyari?” sunod-sunod na tanong ni Mingyu kay Wonwoo.

“Relaks ka lang, upo kamuna. Pili ka kung anong kanta mas maganda para sa gig ko mamaya.” Sabi ni Wonwoo

“Ha? Nagmadali ako papunta dito para lang diyan? May facebook messenger naman pwede mo isend dun??? Nagaaral ako para sa miterms ko next week tapos guguluhin mo lang dahil diyan?”

“Sorry na. Importante din naman to. Alam mo naman kung ano meaning nito sakin.”

 

Tumahimik si Mingyu. Tinititigan siya ni Wonwoo ng masinsinan, nagmamamakaawa ng tahimik na pagbigyan siya.

 

“Sige na nga.” Biglang sabi ni Mingyu. “Kung di lang kita mahal eh.” Binulong ni Mingyu sa sarili niya.

 

“Ano?” tanong ni Wonwoo.

“Wala. Sabi ko bilisan mo. Magaaral pa ako.” Sagot ni Mingyu na pasigaw.

 

_Dahil katulad mo_

_Ako rin ay nagbago_

_Di na tayo katulad ng dati_

_Kay bilis ng sandali_

 

Nasa tambayan si Mingyu kasama sila Soonyoung, Seokmin, at Jeonghan. Dumating si Wonwoo at sabay ungol ng…

 

“Mingyuuuuuuuuuuuu”

“Ano nanaman?”

“Samahan mo ko pleaaaaase”

“Saan?”

“Sa Baguio.”

“Ang layo. Bakit ano meron?”

“Wala lang, trip ko lang. Ako magdrive at sasagot sa gas at hotel. Pleeeeeeaaaaase.”

 

Nagtinginan si Soonyoung at Jeonghan at Seokmin. Alam nila na may gusto si Mingyu kay Wonwoo at alam nilang hindi to makakatanggi sa kung ano mang request ni Wonwoo.

 

“Di ako pwede, may exam ako sa Sabado” sagot ni Mingyu.

Nagulat sila Soonyoung ng marinig ito galling kay Mingyu. Sa wakas. Marunong na rin tumanggi si Mingyu.

“Edi sa Sabado tayo pagtapos ng exam mo umalis.”

“Bakit ba ako lang inaaya mo. Ayan sila Soonyoung o. Wala nang ginagawa yan wala nang exams” sagot ni Mingyu.

“Kailangan kita dun for moral support, pwede rin naman sila sumama, basta kailangan ikaw nandun.”

Namula ang mga pisngi ni Mingyu. Di niya alam kung anong gagawin niya dahil una, gusto niya nang pakawalan ang mga nararamdaman niya para kay Wonwoo at pangalawa, ayaw niya nang masaktan pa muli.

Laging ganito ang nangyayari kay Mingyu, lagi siyang bumibigay kay Wonwoo.

“Dali na Gyu. Kailangan ko best friend ko dun please.”

**_Best friend. Matalik na Kaibigan._ **

 

_O kay tagal din kitang minahal_

Nagpunta silang Baguio kasama si Jeonghan. At doon nalaman nila ang totoong dahilan kung bakit sila pumuntang Baguio.

Dahil sa isang tao na ang pangalan ay Jun. June na walang e. Jun.

Nagpunta si Mingyu at Jeonghan sa isang inuman malapit sa Session Rd. Si Wonwoo ay di sumama dahil siya ang nagdrive at pagod siya.

“Mingyu, kelan ka ba magmomove on diyan sa crush mo? Ilang taon ka na niyang pinapaasa bakit umaasa ka pa rin.” Sumbat ni Jeonghan.

“Malapit na, hyung.” Sagot ni Mingyu, sabay inom ng beer niya. “Pagtapos ng taon na to magiinactive na ako sa org tapos di ko na siya makikita since malayo naman buildings naming sa isa’t isa. Malapit na talaga, hyung.”

“Kasi naman, bakit ba lagi kang bumibigay? Ano ba yan kailangan mo rin magpa hard to get paminsan minsan, tignan mo ko. Kanina pa tumitingin sakin yung lalaking yun o. Pero di ko pinapansin dahil gusto ko siya ang lumapit sakin.” Sabi ni Jeonghan habang nakaturo sa lalaki na nakatitig sa kanilang table.

Sinundan ng mga mata ni Mingyu kung saan nakaturo si Jeonghan. Nakaturo si Jeonghan sa isang lalaki na may malaking mata, umiinom sa tapat ng bartender habang nakatingin sa kanila. Chineck out ni Mingyu ang lalaking nakatingin at napansin niya na makapal ang muscle niya. Mukhang nagwoworkout.

“Tangina mo, hyung. Pag iniwan mo ko ditto at sumama dun sa lalaki, I swear babalik na ako metro manila mag isa. Tangina please wag ngayong gabi.”

“Wag ka magalala, Mingyu. Wala pa siya sa sched ko ngayon. Quality time muna tayong dalawa.” Salita ni Jeonghan habang nakatitig sa lalaki na barako.

 

 

Malalim na ang gabi at nasa bar pa rin sila Mingyu at Jeonghan. Sampung bote ng San Mig nakapalibot at may tig-isa silang red horse na hawak-hawak.

“Di ko na talaga alamgagawin ko, hyung” reklamo ni Mingyu. “Lagi na lang ganito. Lagi na lang ako umaasa sa kanya. Lagi na lang akong bumibigay, di ko na talaga alam gagawin ko” sabi ni Mingyu habang tumatawa sa sarili niya. “Nakaka-awa na ako, hyung. Tatlong taon na. Tatlong mahabang taon. Kelan niya mapapansin? Kelan ako susuko?”

“Gusto mo ba sumuko?” tanong ni Jeonghan habang nakatingin sa kanyang kaibigan. “Sige nga mag travel back through time tayo. Kelan mo ullit nakilala si Wonwoo?”

“2013, first year college ako, nagpunta akong buddy bidding ng org tapos siya yung nabid ko”

“O, kelan ka nainlab?”

“2014” sabay bugtong hininga ni Mingyu “Kumanta siya ng Aegis nung sem ender sa org. Di ko alam pero tangina, hyung. Sobrang tangina kasi di ko siya matanggal sa isip ko matapos yun. Tapos nagusap pa kami ng deep sa tabi ng pool tapos naglaro kami ng UNO cards.” Kwento ni Mingyu, habang nakangiti dahil sa mga alaala. “2014, dun din siya nagkaroon ng boyfriend na pinakilala sakin. Grabe iyak ko sa Drew’s nun, naalala ko kasama ko si Minghao at Seokmin nun. Muntik na nila akong masapak kakaiyak ko.”

“Hahaha. Naiimagine ko nga, asan ako nun, bakit di ako kasama?”

“Kasama mo si Soonyoung dun sa party nung isang org.”

“Ahh, o tapos ano nangyari nung nagkaboyfriend si Wonwoo?”

“Wala ayun. Lagi niya akong inaaya na makipag double date sa kanila eh gago sino isasama ko siya lang naman nakikita ko tangina. Tapos nung first sem ng 2015, pinapapunta niya ako sa bahay niya. May exam ako nun. Tinapos ko yung exam ko in 30 minutes, hyung. Org chem yun. Tapos sabay takbo ako sa bahay niya, tapos nakasalubong ko yung boyfriend niya na maykalandian sa may lagoon.”

“Sinabi mo ba kay Wonwoo yun?”

“Plano kong sabihin, pero hyung tangina. Pinapunta ako sa bahay nila para tulungan siyang magdecorate ng kwarto para sa anniversary nila. Yung ngiti niya!” sigaw ni Mingyu “Yung ngiti niya. Di ko makakalimutan yung ngiting yun. Doon ko lang nakita yun. Sobrang saya niya, di ko kaya sabihin sa kanya. Ganun na ako kalalim nung 2015, hyung. Nakaka-awa ako.” Lumagok ng beer si Mingyu at nagpatuloy sa kanyang kwento.

“Tapos nung 2nd sem, may inuman sa Papu’s tapos tumabi siya sakin, di ko inexpect. Sabi niya break na daw sila ng boyfriend niya. Tinanong ko kung bakit sila nagbreak, syempre kunyari di ko alam na mangloloko boyfriend niya, ayun. Sabi niya wala, di daw nila kinaya yung sem break. Tapos nahuli niya din na may iba yung boyfriend niya. Tapos tinanong ko kung okay lang ba siya, sabi niya oo. TAPOS HYUNG TAPOS TAPOS TAPOS –“

“Ano? Ano? ANO?”

“Sabi niya sana ako na lang daw boyfriend niya.” Sinabi ni Mingyu habang di maipinta ang kanyang mukha. “Ang saya saya ko nun, pero syempre, kunyari wala akong interes. Tinanong ko kung bakit tapos sabi niya ito verbatim, “kasi for sure di mo ko sasaktan hahaha” TANGINA HYUNG ANG SAYA KO KASI OO DI KO SIYA SASAKTAN. Pero syempre ako tumawa lang kasi ano ba ang awkward bakit sa bar tayo naguusap ng ganito pwede naman sa condo ko diba.”

“Mingyu, ang tanga mo. Bakit di ka pa umattack?”

“Kasi ayoko maging rebound. Sabi niya rin sakin “haha pero siguro di din kita jojowain, yoko mawala best friend ko sakaling di maging maganda ang ending” tangina hyung nawala agad yung hope ko. Best friend zone ulit ako.” Huminga ng malalim si Mingyu at pinagpatuloy muli ang kwento niya “tapos 2016, dalawang taon ko na siya mahal. Nagpunta kami dun sa party ng frat na partner natin tapos lasing na lasing silang lahat – si Seokmin, si Seungkwan, si Wonwoo, Soonyoung, Jisoo –“

“Weh? Si Jisoo?” gulat na tanong ni Jeonghan.

“OO. Nasan ka ba nun? Ah nagccram ka para sa reporting mo nun. Ayun basta lasing buong squad tapos ako designated driver so syempre sober ako. Lumapit sakin si Wonwoo habang may kausap akong ka-course ko. Tapos swear, hyung. Feel ko nagselos siya. Kasi nagtatawanan kami nung kacourse ko nun dahil sa mga lasing. Tapos biglang sumulpot si Wonwoo na may fake smile tapos sabi “Hi ako nga pala si Wonwoo best friend ni Mingyu, sino ka nga ulit?” ayoko talaga umasa na nun pero TANGINA HYUNG KINILIG AKO. Ayoko na talaga. Nakaka awa na talaga ako. Umasa ako dun. Tae, ang pathetic ko.”

“Pustahan di ka pa titigil.” Sabi ni Jeonghan.

“Hindi, hyung, ayoko na talaga. Pagod na pagod na ako maging best friend lang. Promise after ng sem na to, ayoko na.”

“Sus, sabi mo lang yan. Tapos makita kitang nakatambay sa org habang nakasandal siya sayo, landi mo.”

“Wala. Ayoko na talaga, kailangan ko na talagang mag move on.”

Tumahimik na ang dalawa at tumingin sa mga bituin na nakalabas.

“Ano, balik na ba tayo sa hotel? Ayoko sumakit ulo ko bukas, for sure, merong hidden agenda si Wonwoo kung bakit tayo pumunta dito.” Biglang sabi ni Jeonghan.

“sige tara na.”

 

_Kung iisipin mo_

_Di naman dati ganito_

_Teka muna teka lang_

_Kailan tayo nailang_

 

Isang malakas na katok sa pinto ang narinig ni Jeonghan sa kaniyang hotel room. Alas tres na ng umaga, di niya alam kung sino pang kakatok sa kaniyang room maliban kay Mingyu.

 

“Jeonghan!!!!!!!!!!!!! HYUNG!!!!” Agad na pumunta sa pintuan si Jeonghan at binuksan ito. Isang lasing na Mingyu ang bumulaga sa kanya. Lasing na Mingyu na may hawak na bote sa isang kamay.

 

“Hyung, tanginaaaaaaa. Ayoko na ng ganitoooooooooo.”

 

“San ka galing? Bakit lasing ka?” tanong ni Jeonghan na puno ng pagaalala.

 

“Hyung, tangina” ungol ni Mingyu habang naoout of balance at natumba kay Jeonghan. “Inaya niya ako uminom, di ka naming tinawag kasi alam naman naming kasama mo yung Seungcheol galing sa bar. Inaya niya ako uminom tapos hulaan mo kung sino kasama namin.”

 

“Sino?”

 

“Si Junhui. Yung puta niyang ex. Siya si Jun na walang e” isang pilit na tawa ang nilabas ni Mingyu.

 

Napatanga si Jeonghan at nasabi “Ha?”

 

“Lam ko na bakit tayo pumunta dito.”

 

“Bakit daw?”

 

“Kasi. Sasayaw si Jun bukas sa stage.”

 

“Ha?”

“PUMUNTA TAYONG BAGUIO PARA KAY JUNHUI. Di ko na kaya, hyung. Di ko na talaga kaya.” Sigaw ni Mingyu habang umuugong ugong dahil sa sobrang kalasingan.

 

Napansin ni Jeonghan na bukas pa rin ang pintuan ng kanyang hotel room at pwedeng narinig na sila ng buong hallway kaya hinatak niya muna si Mingyu papasok ng kwarto at sinara yung pinto. Matapos niyang hatakin si Mingyu, narealize niya na maling desisyon iyon dahil ngayon si Mingyu ay nakasandal sa kanya at sa sobrang bigat niya, malapit na sila mahulog sa sahig ng hotel. Isang malakas na bugtong hininga ang inilabs ni Jeonghan at sinubukan tumayo habang naka dagan si Mingyu sa kanya. Malipas ang ilang minute at dalawang pagdaing, siya ay sumuko at hinayaan na lang kanilang posisyon.

 

“Di pa rin naeexplain bakit magisa ka lang nagpunta dito, Mingyu. Bakit di ka sinamahan ni Wonwoo pabalik ng hotel?” isang pagod na tanong ni Jeonghan.

 

“Kasi,” seriously looking at Jeonghan “NAGLALAMPUNGAN SILA SA HARAP KO” Tumayo si Mingyu ng mabilis at umungol dahil sa sakit ng kayang ulo at humiga sa kama ni Jeonghan. “Hyung, bukas. Uuwi na akong Manila. Di ko na talaga kaya. Ang sakit sakit na ng dibdib ko. Feeling ko mamamatay na ako. Parang di ko naman ata deserve yung sakit na to.”

 

“Itulog mo lang yan. Matulog ka na diyan dito na ako sa sofa matutulog.” Kalmadong sinabi ni Jeonghan kay Mingyu habang tumatayo mula sa sahig at pumunta sa sofa.

 

 

Kinabukasan, may cellphone na tumutunog.

 

“Mingyu.” Bulong ni Jeonghan. Hindi kumibo si Mingyu.

 

“Mingyu!!!!!” sumigaw na si Jeonghan. “Cellphone mo tumutunog!”

 

Agad na bumangon si Mingyu at hinanap ang kanyang cellphone. Nung makita niya ang cellphone niya, agad niya itong sinagot.

 

“Hello?” sabi ni Mingyu, boses bagong gising.

 

“Hello? Oh my god buhay ka ba? Kagabi pa kita hinahanap saan ka nagpunta?” Tinig ni Wonwoo na puno ng pagaalala ang sumalubong sa tenga ni Mingyu.

 

Natameme si Mingyu. Hindi niya akalain na hahanapin siya ni Wonwoo kagabi. Muli nanamang nabuhayan ang katiting na pag-asa sa kanyang puso.

 

“Hello??? Gyu????” Gyu. Gyu. Napangiti si Mingyu. Tangina, patay na patay siya para kay Wonwoo.

 

“Nandito ako sa kwarto ni Jeonghan. Dito ako natulog.”

 

“Okay ka lang ba?”

 

“Oo okay lang ako.” sagot ni Mingyu. May narinig na ungol si Mingyu mula sa side ni Wonwoo. “Nasan ka? May kasama ka ba?”

 

“Ah. Oo. Si Jun lang yun. Dito ako sa room niya natulog kasi mas mababa yung floor at di ko na kaya umakyat kagabi.”

 

Muling namatay ang pagasa ni Mingyu. Nagising muli siya sa katotohanan.

 

“Ahh. Actually, kailangan ko na pala bumalik sa Manila. May pinapagawa kasi sakin thesis adviser ko kailangan may result na next week. Papahatid na lang ako kay Jeonghan. See you na lang sa Manila.”

 

“Ha? Ngayon na?” gulat na sinabi ni Wonwoo. “Ako na maghahatid sayo, nasakin susi ng kotse.”

 

“Wag na. Sabay din kasi ng sayaw ni Jun yung check in sa bus. Si Jeonghan hyung na lang maghatid sakin haha. Kasama naman namin yung boylet niyang may car. Sige na, bababa ko na phone ko. Ttry ko pa matulog, pasabi na lang kay Jun na good luck sa performance niya mamaya.”

 

Agad na binaba ni Mingyu ang cellphone, hindi niya na hinintay na magreply pa si Wonwoo. Sa gitna ng usapan nila ni Wonwoo ay nagising si Jeonghan. Di niya narinig ang lahat pero sapat na usapan ang narinig niya para titigan si Mingyu ng parang hindi naniniwala sa mga sinasabi niya.

 

“Hyung, hatid mo ko sa bus station ngayon na please. Feeling ko paakyat na si Wonwoo dito.”

 

Bumugtong ng hinga si Jeonghan sabay sabi ng “Sige. Kunin mo na gamit mo sa kwarto mo kita tayo sa baba, tatawagan ko na si Seungcheol.”

 

 

Nasa bus na si Mingyu ng muling magring ang kanyang cellphone. Tinignan niya kung sino ang tumatawag, si Wonwoo. Di niya alam kung anong gagawin o sasabihin niya kay Wonwoo kaya ito’y hinayaan niya na lang magring. Matapos ang ilang minuto ay tumigil na ang pagvibrate ng kanyang cellphone. Agad niyang tinext si Jeonghan.

 

_Tumawag siya, di ko alam gagawin ko. Help pls._

_JH: Sabi ko nga sayo sa kotse, sabihin mo na yung totoo sa kanya. Makakahinga ka ng maluwag pag nasabi mo na. Live with no regrets, Mingyu._

_Paano ko sasabihin :(((_

_Malay ko sayo, bahala ka na sa buhay mo. May gagawin pa kami ni Seungcheol *wink*_

 

Doon nagtapos ang usapan ni Mingyu at Jeonghan. Di na kailangan malaman ni Mingyu kung anong ibig sabihin ng wink face na sinend ni Jeonghan. Okay na siya kahit di niya alam kung ano gagawin nila ni Seungcheol mamaya.

 

Umandar na ang bus papuntang Manila at muling nag missed call si Wonwoo sa kanya. Pinatay ni Mingyu ang kaniyang cellphone upang maiwasan na gumawa ng katangahan. Hanggang sa nakarating na siya ng Cubao, di niya pa rin alam ang gagawin niya tungkol sa damdamin niya para kay Wonwoo. Isa lang ang tiyak niyang alam, ito ay ang gusto niya nang makawala sa rehas ng pagibig. Ayaw niya nang masaktan pa dahil sa bawat oras na nasasaktan niya nararamdaman niya na may kapiraso sa sarili niya na nawawala. Para bang onti onti siyang binabago ng sakit na naidudulot ng pagmamahal sa taong hindi naman, kahit kalian, maibabalik ang kanyang damdamin.

Nakauwi ng condo si Mingyu nang hindi binubuksan ang kanyang cellphone.

 

_Kung iisipin mo_

_Di naman dati ganito_

_Kay bilis kasi ng buhay_

_Pati tayo natangay_

 

Isang linggo matapos ang Baguio trip nila, si Mingyu ay nagbalik na sa normal niyang kinagawian bago pa siya sumali ng organisasyon, bago niya nakilala si Wonwoo. Hindi niya pa rin sinasagot ang mga tawag ni Wonwoo araw-araw. Hindi niya binubuksan ang mga mensahe niya sa facebook, hindi na rin siya nagpapakita sa tambayan. Alam ni Mingyu na mali ang kanyang ginagawa ngunit kailangan niya muna magfocus sa sarili niya. Kailangan niya muna mag-reflect sa mga nangyayari sa buhay niya. Kailangan niya ng healing.

 

Ngunit, lahat ng saloobin na ito ay nakalimutan niya nang makitang naghihintay sa lobby ng Chemistry building si Wonwoo. Nakaupo sa mga upuan na para sa mga estudyanteng nagkacram, nakatitig sa kawalan. Hindi alam ni Mingyu ang gagawin niya kaya nagpunta muna siya sa CR malapit sa canteen na malayo sa lobby. Agad-agad niyang ginroup chat si Minghao, Jeonghan, at Seungkwan.

 

**_“Minghao, Jeonghan, Seungkwan, at ikaw”_ **

 

_Mingyu: Help pls_

_Minghao: ay wow buhay ka pa pala_

_Seungkwan: omg?? Ang galing may Mingyu pa pala sa mundong ‘to._

_Jeonghan: Na-miss ka namin, Mingyu._

_Mingyu: alam kong naging isang masamang kaibigan ako ng isang linggo pero pls, kailangan ko talaga ng tulong. Nandito si Wonwoo ngayon sa building namin, naghihintay sa lobby. Baket._

_Minghao: lol_

_Minghao: tangina yan pa rin problema mo? Umamin ka na kasi. Di ka makakaget-over kung walang closure._

_Seungkwan: ^ tru_

_Jeonghan: ^beri tru_

_Jeonghan: Sabihin mo naaaaaaaaa._

_Minghao: lol tinext ko si Wonwoo tinanong ko kung nasan siya, sabi niya “hinahanap si Mingyu baket”_

_Minghao: wahahaha pano ka lalabas ng building, matulog ka diyan kasama ng mga chemicals hahahaha_

_Seungkwan: lol maging lalaki ka na mingyu, labas na._

_Jeonghan: Kaya mo yan, gyuu!! Isang lasingan lang pagtapos niyan, oks ka na. Drew’s mamaya tapos lipat ng Papu’s hanap kita ng papi,_ _sama natin si Cheol._

_Mingyu: Thanks wala kayong natulong._

 

Ibinaba na ni Mingyu ang kanyang cellphone atsaka tumingin sa aninag niya sa salamin. Binigyan ang sarili ng pep talk at saka lumabas ng CR at nagtungo sa lobby upang lapitan si Wonwoo. Nang makarating sa gilid ng lobby kung saan di siya nakikita ni Wonwoo, napatigil at napatitig si Mingyu kay Wonwoo. Tinake in niya muna ang eksenang ito dahil minsan lang sa buhay niya nararanansan ito. Yung hinahanap siya ni Wonwoo at hindi siya yung naghahanap kay Wonwoo. Matapos ang ilang Segundo na parang isang oras kay Mingyu, nilapitan na niya si Wonwoo.

 

“Wonwoo, anong ginagawa mo dito?” tanong ni Mingyu, isang malaking ngiti ang nakadikit sa kanyang mukha.

 

Tinignan siya ng masama ni Wonwoo at saka sumagot ng pagalit.

 

“Ano sa tingin mo?” sagot ni Wonwoo. “Isang linggo kang di nangrereply?? Anong ginawa ko sayo?”

 

“Ahh,” isang pilit na tawa ang lumabas kay Mingyu. “Sorry, naging busy lang kasi sa thesis. Bigla kasing naghahabol ng data prof ko.” Dahilan ni Mingyu. Nagpatuloy sa pag salita si Mingyu at sinabing, “lunch time na, gusto mo kumain sa labas? Libre kitang tapsi.”

 

Tumayo si Wonwoo sa upuan, tingin ay masama pa rin kay Mingyu, at sumunod patungo sa kotse ni Mingyu.

 

Tahimik ang naging biyahe nila patungo sa Rodic’s sa Luzon Avenue, radio lamang at ang kotse ang gumagawa ng ingay. Hindi sila nagtungo sa Rodic’s sa loob ng campus dahil maraming tao at siksikan doon tuwing tanghalian. Pagkarating nila sa kainan, agad na umorder para sa kanilang dalawa si Mingyu at nagbayad.

 

Umupo sila sa la mesa sa labas. Pagkaupo ni Mingyu, agad siyang tinanog ni Wonwoo.

 

“Bakit mo ko iniiwasan? May ginawa ba akong masama?” tanong ni Wonwoo, boses ay nagaalinlangan.

 

“Hindi kita iniiwasan. Sadyang wala lang talaga akong oras para buksan yung cellphone ko. Pasensya na. Toxic din kasi ng thesis ko ngayon, dahil nga naghahabol na ng data prof ko.” Sagot ni Mingyu habang may ngiti sa mukha na sinusubukan takpan ang mga kasinungalingan na lumalabas sa kanyang bibig.

 

“Hindi ako tanga, Mingyu. Alam kong nagsisinungaling ka, sabi mo di mo nachecheck phone mo? Eh bakit katext mo si Seokmin nung isang araw? Bakit natawagan ka ni Joshua nung Wednesday? Please, wag mo kong bigyan ng excuse. Sabihin mo yung totoo, anong ginawa kong masama para iwasan mo ko na parang may malubhang sakit na nakakahawa?”

 

Nanahimik si Mingyu, nagiisip kung ano ang isasagot. Ito na ba? Sasabihin niya na ba? O mamaya na pag balik nila ng camp—Naputol ang mga iniisip ni Mingyu dahil sa pagdating ng kanilang order. Tahimik silang kumain, walang umiimik. Pagtapos kumain, agad na tumayo si Wonwoo at nagpunta sa kotse ni Mingyu. Agad na sumunod si Mingyu at binuksan ang kotse. Inistart ang makina at binuksang ang radio.

 

“Ibaba mo na lang ako sa sakayan ng Jeep doon sa may Balara, baka nakakaooffend na kasama mo ko sa kotse mo.” Sumbat ni Wonwoo.

 

Napatigil sa ginagawa niya si Mingyu at napabugtong-hininga. Ito na.

 

“Ayaw ko talaga sabihin to kasi alam kong masisira na talaga pagkakaibigan natin kung sabihin ko to sayo, hihintayin ko na lang sana na— “

 

“Alam mo, nagyon pa lang sinisira mo na friendship natin.”

 

“Pwede bang pagsalitain mo ko? Ito na nga sinasabi na sayo yung totoo, pwede bang making ka na lang?” tumigil ng sandali si Mingyu atsaka nagpatuloy sa kanyang sinasabi. “Hihintayin ko na lang sana na mawala to, pero tangina, lapit ka nang lapit. Pwede bang bigyan mo ko ng space kahit mga two weeks lang? hayaan mo munang makalimutan kong mahal kita ng tatlong taon na. Hayaan mo munang makalimutan ko na inaya mo kong pumunta sa Baguio para samahan kang manood ng show ng ex mo. Hayaan mo muna akong di masaktan kahit dalawang linggo lang.” Tumigil si Mingyu sa pagsasalita.

 

Nagulat si Wonwoo sa mga salitang lumalabas sa bibig ni Mingyu. Si Mingyu, mahal siya?? Tatlong taon na?? Isang katahimikan ang sumunod na nangyari. Limang minute silang nasa loob ng kotse, walang umiimik. Inandar na ni Mingyu ang kotse at nagdrive patungo sa campus.

 

1:00 PM, tangina – labasan ng truck. Sampung minuto na silang nakahinto sa flyover patungong Balara.  Tangina ulit dahil sa radyo, tumutugtog yung kanta ng Sugarfree na Burnout. Paulit ulit na inaawit ang katagang “O kay tagal kitang minahal”. Awkward. Matapos ang kanta, biglang nagsalita si Wonwoo.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

Wala nang mas sasakit pa para kay Mingyu. Mabuhusan man siya ng acid sa lab, tiyak na mas masakit pa rin itong dalawang salitang binitawan ni Wonwoo. Mga luha sa mata niya ay nagbabatang tumulo ngunit ito’y pinigilan niya. Napatawa ng pilit si Mingyu at sinabi kay Wonwoo,

 

“Bakit ka nagsosorry, hindi mo naman kasalanan na mahal kita.” Naramadaman ni Mingyu ang tingin ni Wonwoo sa kanya ngunit hindi niya sinalubong ito. Mga mata niya, nakatutok sa daan. Di namalayan ni Mingyu na umagos na ang kanyang luha hanggang sa tumulo ito sa upuan ng kanyang kotse.

 

Nanatiling tahimik ang biyahe patungong campus.

 

Nang makarating sila sa campus, agad na ibinaba ni Mingyu si Wonwoo sa College of Arts and Letters – building kung saan ang susunod na klase ni Wonwoo. Matapos huminto sa harap ng building, naramdaman muli ni Mingyu ang titig ni Wonwoo sa kanya. Narinig niya ang buntong-hininga ni Wonwoo at ang pagbukas at sara ng pintuan ng kotse – hindi pa rin niya inalis ang tingin sa daan. Pagbaba ni Wonwoo, agad siyang nagmaneho patungo sa kawalan. Inilabas niya ang cellphone niya at tinawagan si Minghao.

 

_“Hello?”_

_“Hao?”_ paiyak na tanong ni Mingyu sa kabilang linya. “ _Asan ka?”_

_“Oh my god, sinabi mo na? Asan ka? Puntahan kita”_

_“Nasan ka? Ako na lang pupunta sayo, kakahatid ko lang kay Wonwoo sa CAL.”_

_“Nasa may tambayan lang ako.”_

_“Labas ka please, di ko ata kaya pa na makita ako ng iba na ganito.”_

_“Sige sandal lang, sa may terminal ng jeep mo na ako hintayin.”_

_“Tangina ang sakit Hao.”_

_“Teka lang paalis na ako.”_

 

Ibinababa ni Minghao ang cellphone at agad na umiyak nang malakas si Mingyu. Di niya madescribe yung sakit na nararamdaman niya. Parang aatakihin siya sa puso dahil sa sakit na nararamdaman niya sa dibdib niya. Parang may apoy na onti onting lumalamon sa kanyang dibdib.

 Kailangan niya ng tubig. Baka sakaling mawala ng onti yung apoy na lumalamon sa dibdib niya.

Sa gitna ng pag-abot ni Mingyu ng bote ng tubig sa bag niya sa likod ay kumatok sa bintana si Minghao. Agad na inunlock ni Mingyu ang kotse at pumasok si Minghao.

 

“Okay ka lang ba?” sinalubong ng hagulgol ni Mingyu ang tanong ni Minghao.

 

“Ano sa tingin mo?” sagot ni Mingyu sa gitna ng mga iyak niya na hindi humihina – lalo pang lumalakas.

 

“Sorry, ang tanga ng tanong ko. Gusto mo bang ako muna mag-drive? Punta muna tayo sa condo mo. Pasulat na lang kitang excuse letter sa mga magulang ko para sa mamimiss mong classes.” Binuksan muli ni Minghao ang pintuan sa passenger’s seat at bumaba upang pumunta sa driver’s seat. Lumipat naman si Mingyu patungo sa passenger’s seat nang hindi bumababa ng kotse (takot na may makakita sa kanyang orgmate habang umiiyak).

 

Paghawak ni Minghao sa manibela, agad itong umandar at nagtungo sa condo ni Mingyu.

 

Pagdating nila sa parking lot, tahimik na si Mingyu at hindi na umiiyak, somewhere between ng drive mula CP Garcia papuntang Katipunan ay tumahan siya.

 

Pag patay ni Minghao ng makina, bumaba siya ng kotse at agad ding bumaba si Mingyu. Umakyat sila patungo sa condo ni Mingyu atsaka nagusap.

 

“So… Ano nangyari, Mingyu?”

 

Kinwento ni Mingyu ang nangyari kay Minghao.

 

“Tapos, bigla na lang niyang sinabi na “I’m sorry” habang nasa gitna ng traffic. Alam kong sinabi ko na ayoko na magkagusto sa kanya pero putangina ang sakit. Ang sakit masampal ng katotohanan. Ang sakit malaman na hanggang kaibigan lang talaga ang turing niya sakin. Ang sakit na lahat nung mga moments na kinilig ako dahil parang may gusto rin siya sakin ay kathang isip ko lamang. Ang sakit na sa apat na taon naming naging magkaibigan, ako lang ang nahulog sa kanya.”

 

Walang sinabi si Minghao kaya nagpatuloy lamang si Mingyu sa pagsasalita.

 

“Anong kulang sakin? Panget ba ako? Masama ba ako? Bakit di niya ako kayang mahalin?” napaiyak muli si Mingyumatapos bitawan ang mga salitang iyon.

 

“Hindi ka panget, Mingyu.” Sagot ni Minghao. “Di ka din masama, ikaw nga yung isa sa mga pinaka mabait na tao na nakilala ko. Medyo tanga ka lang minsan yun lang naman. Wag mo sisihin sarili mo kung bakit di ka niya kayang mahalin. Hindi mo kasalanan na wala siyang feelings para sayo. Sadyang ganyan lang talaga ang buhay, minsan kahit gaano katagal mo hinihintay ang isang bagay, hindi to dumadating. Kahit gaano ka katagal maghintay diyan, kung wala talaga, wala talaga. Marami ka pang taong makikilala na mas okay kesa kay Wonwoo. Malay mo di lang talaga kayo para sa isa’t isa.” Dagdag na sagot ni Minghao sa kaibigan niyang umiiyak. Matapos marinig ang mga sinabi ng kanyang kaibigan, muling tumahan si Mingyu at nanahimik.

 

Naging tahimik ang dalawang magkaibigan nang matagal na panahon hanggang sa nakatulog si Mingyu at umalis na ng condo si Minghao upang magtungo sa mga natitira niyang klase.

 

_Tinatawag kita_

_Sinusuyo kita_

_Di mo man marinig_

_Di mo man madama_

 

 

Dalawang beses na lang muling nagkita si Mingyu at Wonwoo sa buong semester. Una ay nung umattend ng meeting si Mingyu ng org at si Wonwoo ang nakapwesto sa pinto upang magsulat ng attendance.

 

 _“Pakisulat na lang dito ng pangalan mo at signature mo.”_ _Ika ni Wonwoo._

_Matapos gawin ito ni Mingyu ay umupo na siya sa upuan na pinaka malayo sa pintuan._

Pangalawa ay nung sem ender kanilang organisasyon kung saan magpapakita ng talent ang mga miyembro ng organisasyon.

 

_Hinihintay ni Mingyu sa may entrance sila Minghao, dahil una, wala siyang makakausap sa loob kung papasok na siya at pangalawa, baka nandun si Wonwoo. Nilabas ni Mingyu ang cellphone niya at tatawagan na sana si Minghao nang may naramdaman siyang kumalabit sa kanya. Napalingon siya at nagulat nang makita na si Wonwoo ang kumalabit sa kanya._

_“Bakit nasa labas ka pa?” tanong ni Wonwoo kay Mingyu._

_“Ah.” Napaawkward laugh si Mingyu at sabay sabi ng “hinihintay ko sila Minghao.”_

_“Nasa loob na sila ah?”_

_“Ay weh?” muling napatawa ng awkward si Mingyu. “Ganon ba, sige pasok na ako.” Papasok na sana si Mingyu ng biglang hawakan siya ni Wonwoo sa kanyang braso upang pigilan pumasok sa loob._

_“Manonood ka ba hanggang dulo?” tinanong ni Wonwoo si Mingyu habang nakatingin sa sahig._

_“Di ko pa alam.” Masinop na sagot ni Mingyu._

_“Manood ka hanggang sa set ko please. Ito na huli kong favor galing sayo.”_

_“Uh, di ko pa alam. Depende siguro kung anong oras matripan nila Minghao umalis.”_

_“Please.” Ito nanaman. Lumabas nanaman yung mukha ni Wonwoo na hindi matanggihan ni Mingyu. Kahit dalawang buwan na ang lumipas, parang wala pa ring nagbago. Parang lalo pang lumala ang pagtingin ni Mingyu kay Wonwoo. Mabuti na lang at biglang lumabas si Minghao mula sa venue upang tawagin si Mingyu._

_“Mingyu! Kanina pa kami naghihintay sayo sa loob ano ginagawa mo diyan sa laba- ay.” Napahinto si Minghao sa kanyang sinasabi ng makitang kasama ni Mingyu si Wonwoo. Tumingin siya sa kamay ni Wonwoo na nakahawak pa rin sa braso ni Mingyu. Nang mapansin ni Mingyu kung anong tinitignan ni Minghao ay bigla niyang tinanggal sa hawak ni Wonwoo ang kanyang braso._

_Nagpapanggap na walang nangyari, ngumiti si Mingyu at sinabing “Kanina ko pa kayo hinaantay dito. Kala ko wala pa kayo. Tara pasok na tayo sa loob. Tinext ako ni Joshua-hyung, magsisimula na daw.” Agad agad na tinulak ni Mingyu si Minghao pabalik sa loob ng venue at iniwan si Wonwoo sa labas._

_Laking pasalamat ni Mingyu na hindi tinanong ni Minghao kung ano ang pinaguusapan nila sa labas ni Wonwoo. Matapos ang ilang oras, set na ni Wonwoo ang susunod na performance. Bumilis ang tibok ni Mingyu, di niya alam kung bakit pero siya’y kabado._

_Umakyat sa stage si Wonwoo dala dala ang kanyang gitara habang si Mingyu ay pumunta sa exit ng venue._

_“Para to sa best friend ko. Sana andito ka pa.” narinig ni Mingyu ang boses ni Wonwoo na nagsalita sa mic at siya’y napahinto. Tumugtog ang unang chord ng kanta niya at, fuck, natunaw lahat ng bakod na itinayo ni Mingyu sa paligid ng kanyang puso._

_Akala ko'y habang buhay tayo_

_Akala ko'y hanggang dulo_

_Kay haba pa ng kalsada_

_Dito na ba tayo bababa_

_Nakita ni Wonwoo si Mingyu malapit sa exit at tumingin sa kanya._

_Nakatingin sa isa’t isa si Mingyu at Wonwoo, na para bang silang dalawa lang ang tao sa venue. Di na napansinni Mingyu na nakatingin na rin sa kanya si Minghao, Jeonghan, Seungkwan, Joshua, at Seokmin._

_Kung ganito na nga bang usapan_

_Kung dito na ang hangganan_

_Dapat sigurong iwasan_

_Ang mga minsang kamustahan_

_Pinutol ni Mingyu ang kanilang titigan at palabas na sana siya ng venue ng biglang lumakas ang boses ni Wonwoo._

_Mga nakasanayan_

_Dapat ng kalimutan_

_Upang di tayo magkasakitan_

_Hanggang dito na lang_

_Nararamdaman ni Mingyu na malapit na siyang lumuha pero hindi siya makaalis sa kanyang kinakatayuan. Tumingin muli siya sa stage at nakitang nakapikit si Wonwoo habang kumakanta. Nakita niya rin na may luhang tumutulo sa kanyang mukha._

_Hanggang dito na lang_

_Ikaw ba ang nagbago_

_O ako_

_O tayo_

_Baka tayo_

_Hanggang dito na lang_

_Hanggang dito na lang_

_Kung tunay ang paalam_

_Wag ka nang magparamdam_

_Dahil humihirap lang_

_Hanggang dito na lang..._

_Tumigil ang tunog at agad na umalis si Mingyu sa venue bago pa buksan ni Wonwoo ang kanyang mata._

 

 

**_O kay tagal din kitang mamahalin_ **

****

Hindi na muling nagkita pa si Wonwoo at Mingyu matapos nung sem ender ng kanilang org. Sa sumunod na semester ay naging inactive si Mingyu sa org at nagfocus sa kanyang thesis dahil ggraduate na siya semester na iyon.

 

Lumipas ang limang buwan ng pangalawang semester, natapos na ni Mingyu ang kanyang thesis at gagraduate na. Sa sobrang saya niya, inaya niya si Jeonghan, Joshua, Minghao, Seungkwan, Seokmin, at ang bagong miyembro ng org nila na si Seungcheol uminom.

 

Nagpunta sila sa usual bar na pinupuntahan nila, Drew’s. Pagdating nila dun ay agad na umupo at umorder ng tigiisang beer.

 

“YEEEHEEES NAMAN libre mo ba to dahil ikaw unang ggraduate satin?” tanong ni Seungkwan

 

“Sige, libre ko dalawang round.” Sagot ni Mingyu habang nakangiti.

 

Pagkadating ng kanilang mga beer ay nagkamustahan ang mga magkakaibigan na hindi rin nagkita ng isang linggo dahil sa finals week. Ikinukwento ni Mingyu ang mga nangyari sa kanya bago ipasa ang kanyang thesis nang biglang magsalita si Seungkwan.

 

“Ay, nagtext si Wonwoo-hyung. Nagaaya uminom. Papuntahin ko ba siya dito?” tanong ni Seungkwan habang nakatingin kay Mingyu.

 

Naglabas ng isang tawang pilit si Mingyu at sabay sabi “Okay lang, haha, pero aalis na rin ako ngayon kasi pinapauwi ako ng nanay ko sa Makati para magcelebrate bukas.”

 

“Ha? Weh? Text ko si tita ngayon?” sabi ni Minghao, di makapaniwala sa mga sinabi ni Mingyu.

 

“Oo nga, kaya nga dalawang round lang sagot ko eh.”

 

“Papunta na daw si Wonwoo dito.” Biglang salita ulit ni Seungkwan.

 

“Ah sige, nag text na nanay ko nasan na daw ako. Kita tayo next week, papakain ata mga magulang ko, text ko sa inyo address.” Sabi ni Mingyu

 

“ANO BA YAN MINGYU ANG DUWAG MO” sigaw ni Joshua. Nagulat ang lahat dahil hindi pa nila narinig sumigaw si Joshua sa buong buhay na kilala nila si Joshua. “KELAN KA BA TUTUBUAN NG BALLS??” dagdag pa ni Joshua.

 

“Di ako tumatakas, hyung. Talagang pinapauwi na ako ng nanay ko sa bahay, ito pa nga text niya o,” nilabas ni Mingyu ang kanyang phone at pinakita sa mga kaibigan. “kanina niya pa akong 10 tinetext. Bawi ako next week. Alis na ako ha.” Tumayo na si Mingyu at nagpunta sa exit nang makita niya si Wonwoo na papasok sa loob. Agad na pumasok sa CR malapit sa entrance/exit si Mingyu at nagtago hanggang makarating si Wonwoo sa table kung saan nagiinuman ang kanilang mga kaibigan.

 

Bago siya umalis, narinig niya pa si Seungkwan na tanungin si Wonwoo kung nakasalubong ba siya palabas. Hindi na inantay ni Mingyu ang sagot at umalis na sa bar papunta sa kanyang kotse.

 

Nagdrive si Mingyu papuntang Makati nang nasa isip si Wonwoo.

 

Umuwi siya nang si Wonwoo nanaman ag laman ng kanyang isipan.

 

Natulog siya nang si Wonwoo ang kanyang panaginip.

 

Sa sumunod na araw, nagulat si Mingyu nung may Nakita siyang message sa phone niya galing kay Wonwoo.

 

_“Congats.”_

Isang word lang pero gumuho nanaman ang mga itinayo niyang pader sa kanyang puso.

 

Pagtapos ibaba ang cellphone, agad nanaman itong tumunog. Ngayon naman ay sa messenger. Sinendan siya ng link ni Wonwoo. Agad niya itong binuksan at pinanood.

 

Laman ng link ay ang buong performance ni Wonwoo noong sem ender.

 

_Akala ko'y habambuhay ang awit_

_Akala ko'y hanggang langit_

_Kay haba pa ng kantahan_

_Dito na ba tayo tatantan_

_Kung ganito na nga ang tadhana_

_Sara'ng pinto at bintana_

_Dapat sigurong iwasan ang pagkatok sa'ting nakaraan_

_Mga nakaugalian dapat nang pagbawalan_

_Sunugin na ang mga larawan_

_Hanggang dito na lang_

_Hangang dito na lang_

_Ikaw ba ang nagbago_

_O ako_

_O tayo_

_Baka tayo_

_Hanggang dito na lang_

_Hangang dito na lang_

_Kung tunay ang paalam_

_Wag ka nang magparamdam dahil humihirap lang_

_Hanggang dito na lang_

_Ang ganda na sana_

_Bakit biglang nag-iba_

_Ikaw ba ang nagbago_

_O ako_

_O tayo_

_Baka tayo_

_Hanggang dito na lang_

_Hanggang dito na lang_

_Kung tunay ang paalam wag ka nang magparamdam_

_Dahil humihirap lang_

_Hanggang dito na lang_

 

Muling nalito si Mingyu kung anong ibig sabihin ng kantang isinulat ni Wonwoo, pero naisip niyang wag muna itong pansinin. Lumabas ng kwarto niya si Mingyu at bumati sa kanyang magulang. Inutusan siyang ilakad ang kanilang aso sa loob ng village nila ng kanyang nanay. At ito’y sinunod ni Mingyu.

 

Makalipas ang ilang minuto, pabalik na ng bahay nila si Mingyu at ang kanyang aso ng mapansin niya na may kotse na nakapark sa tapat ng kanilang bahay. Pamilyar ang koste at ito’y dahan dahan niyang nilapitan. Habang papalapit siya ay lumabas ang driver. Napahigop ng hangin si Mingyu dahil hindi niya inexpect yung driver na lumabas.

 

Si Wonwoo.

 

Bakit.

 

Tumahol ang kanyang aso at napatingin sa kanila si Wonwoo.

 

Hindi makahinga si Mingyu.

 

Palapit nang palapit si Wonwoo.

 

Hanggang sa ilang centimeters na lang ang layo sa isa’t isa.

 

Lumapit pa si Wonwoo.

 

“Mingyu.”

 

“Wonwoo.”

 

“Natanggap mo ba sinend ko sa facebook?”

 

“Oo.”

 

“Pinanood mo ba?”

 

“Oo.”

 

“Hanggang dito na lang ba tayo?”

 

Hindi sumagot si Mingyu.

 

“Mahal din kita, tatlong taon na rin.”

 

**_O kay tagal din kitang mamahalin_ **

**Author's Note:**

> PS: This is actually a Mingyu POV/Mingyu's friends POV :D Wonwoo's thoughts and actions are not /yet/ justified in this part since Mingyu doesn't actually know what's happening inside Wonwoo's head. He can only tell what he sees from his actions. I'm a crappy author, I often change my POV so im sorry for confusing you u.u


End file.
